fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KCHO
KCHO is a CBS affiliate that serves the Chickasha, OK area. It broadcasts on Channel 3. Newscast themes * Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer (1988-1994) * Advantage - Gari Media (2005-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Anchors Storm Team 3 * Shelby Wayne - (NWA Seal of Approval) meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2009) * John-Leigh Parker - (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval) chief meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1978) * Scott Carter - (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval) meteorologist; weekend evenings (2000) Programming Schedule from 1999-2000 Station Slogans *KCHO-TV, Chickasha's New Full Power Station (1960-1965) *Broadcasting In Color (1965-1973) *TV-3 NewsScene is The News People! (1973-1979) *Count On Us, Chickasha, We're The One to Watch For News! (1979-1985) *TV-3, You're Looking Good! (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Looking Good Together on TV-3 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach For the Stars on TV-3 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on TV-3 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on TV-3 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and TV-3 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and TV-3, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The News Team That Gets You The Story (1985-1993) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 3 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on Channel 3 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 3 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on Channel 3 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 3 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Look of Chickasha is Channel 3 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 3 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Chickasha's #1 News Team. (1993-present) *I am Channel 3 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You're On Channel 3 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Welcome Home to a News 3 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is News 3...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is News 3 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *News 3, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Everybody's Watching News 3 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We Are News 3 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Only News 3, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Logos KCHO old logo 4.png|KCHO logo from the 1960s KCHO old logo 7.png|KCHO logo from 1972-1975 KCHO old logo 1.png|KCHO logo from 1975-1978 KCHO old logo 6.png|KCHO logo from 1978-1980 KCHO old logo 3.png|KCHO logo from 1980-1992 KCHO old logo 5.png|KCHO varation logo from 1980-1992 KCHO old logo 2.png|KCHO logo from 1992-2001 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KCHO.png|KCHO logo until 2018 Voiceover History *This is News 3 Nightbeat with Anchorman Jim Simmons, Weather with Carol McKinney, and Sports Director Vince McLaughlin. (1977-1981) *From KCHO-TV Chickasha, This is News 3 Nightbeat. (1981-1986) *From the News 3 Studios in Chickasha, This is News 3 Nightbeat. (1986-1992) *From the KCHO Studios in Chickasha, This is News 3 the 10 O'Clock Report. (1992-1996) *Live from KCHO-TV in Chickasha, This is News 3 at Ten. (1996-2001) *From Chickasha's #1 News Team, This is News 3 This Morning. (2001-present; morning news) *From Chickasha's #1 News Team, This is News 3 at Ten. (2001-present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 3 Category:Chickasha, OK Category:Oklahoma Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Meredith Corporation